


砰，砰，咚，咚

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, sick, 头, 血腥, 黑童话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	砰，砰，咚，咚

老伯爵死了，他的儿子艾伦才三岁。这小小的孩子成了伯爵夫人心尖上的宝贝，手心里的命根。

小伯爵睡觉时，有三名仆人随时侍候。一个在夏夜为孩子打扇，在冬夜为壁炉添柴。一个在他皱眉时替他抓痒，在他翻身时把滑下一角的被子盖得严丝合缝。还有一个，专门提防他惊醒哭泣，届时为哄他入睡唱上一首又一首摇篮曲。

这小伯爵幼时，脸颊圆嘟嘟的，绿眼亮晶晶的，看了颇为喜人，因而谁都认为，这样尊贵的身份，这样可爱的面容，理所应当受多人伺候。

这孩子逐渐长大，懂事好学，开始为睡觉还要仆人伺候害臊起来，于是央仆人们早早歇息，留自己在一张大床上慢慢入睡。伯爵夫人感动，说儿子心地善良。仆人们感叹，说小主人宽容高贵。总之，他无疑是个讨人喜爱的孩子。

小伯爵平日里读书写字，没什么特别的爱好，因而静下来时，一双出神的绿眼睛里，比起同龄人的天真可爱，更生出一股成年人样式的超然来。

到他十岁，这孩子才终于显出个偏好。

艾伦•耶格尔小伯爵向来不算挑剔的孩子，他吃饭时不欢喜、不厌烦，独独有一日，面对一盘鹿心，多取了几次，细细咀嚼，迎着阳光笑弯了一双眼睛。自那以后，动物心脏成了小伯爵的饮食偏好，伯爵夫人自孩子降生起便时刻揣着的满腔喜爱终于有了用武之地，倾尽一切力量满足并助长他这一爱好。

小伯爵十三岁时，每顿餐点已必须有一道动物心脏，动物种类不能相同，烹饪方法不可单一。若是哪顿做得不好了，他还要发通脾气。若是有一餐没有心脏，他稚嫩的脸庞便呈现一股超越年龄的冷酷神色，令人愿意相信他手中的餐刀已可杀人。若是心脏烹得好，他食用时微微眯起眼睛，略仰的面颊泼满了光，又是那个可爱的孩子了。

他食得丰富，也开始总结，说野猪的心粗硬，鹅的心油腻，鸡的心平庸，独独鹿的心鲜嫩美味。仆人们说小主人善于观察，原来内脏还有这般学问。伯爵夫人更是欣慰于儿子勤于思考的可贵品质，认为从吃中也能总结规律的孩子必是天才，更加倾尽力量喂足他这一小小爱好。一连多年，鹿成为各路猎人最为青睐的动物。

伯爵夫人每次会客，必定差人烧上一盘鹿心，请每一位客人品尝，再让每一位客人听一听小伯爵的心脏口感理论。客人们无一不夸赞小伯爵聪慧，小小年纪便已从吃中建立一套学问，又大赞鹿心之美味，夸小伯爵所言不虚。

唯独一个叫利威尔的人不买账。

利威尔这人常披一件黑斗篷，像极了云游巫师。他那天本在街上同商人谈笑，偶尔上街的艾伦小伯爵见他样貌漂亮，硬要请他做客。伯爵夫人头一次见儿子对谁如此感兴趣，欣然应允。

用餐前，小艾伦目不转睛盯着利威尔看，见他一双眼睛总是提不起精神，既想逗他开心，又颇想在他面前显示自己。主菜还没上，艾伦就开始谈起那套心脏理论了。利威尔安静地听着，眼皮半垂，非但不若其他客人一般称赞他，反而显出些严肃不喜的神色。艾伦脸上一红，有些无趣，有些害臊，也就好一阵儿没和他继续说话。

这日的鹿心烧得不尽人意，艾伦掷了筷，平日里温和可爱一张脸迅速扭曲，鼻孔皱起，嘴角抽搐，一双绿眼成了两汪剑池，又要发火，利威尔这时说话了。他绘声绘色地给小伯爵讲自己一路遇见的奇闻趣事，引得小伯爵循声望向他。那一双烈火翻涌的绿眼睛碰上了一片安然悠远的蓝色，它们在那双夜色双眼的注视里平静下来。

“你这个人讨我喜欢。”艾伦说，“我想让你留下来。”

利威尔沉默片刻，答应了他。

“我还要你脱掉黑色，它太黯淡了，不适合你。”小伯爵说，“你换上白色衣服。”

利威尔又点点头。“您向我提了这些要求，似乎能够宽容些，允许我向您提一个请求？”

小伯爵欣然点头，“你说。”

“请您放弃食用动物心脏这一爱好。”

少年的一张脸皱了起来，“不行。”

利威尔转身便走。

“等等，你等等。”小伯爵连忙叫住他，愁苦着一张脸，咬着牙挤出，“我可以……可以试一试。”

艾伦小伯爵有了第二个爱好，他迷上了一个人，要常常同他讲话，时时窥他面容。

用餐之时，小伯爵凝望鹿心，口舌盼望，喉咙奇痒，利威尔以随时离开的驾驶沉默与他对峙，他终于撇撇嘴，放下手中刀叉，不一会儿再度难忍难耐，只得狠抠手背。这时候利威尔会轻轻拢住他的双手，再给他讲奇闻趣事，而耗上一会儿，那孩子就在利威尔面前安静下来了。

三个月过去，每日，餐点里的心脏热气腾腾上桌，冷透了端下，未动一口。半年过去，三餐只有一顿仍有动物心脏。一年过去，动物心脏已不再出现于小伯爵的餐桌了。

“你为什么不要我吃动物心脏？”艾伦有一天问道。

“你对它的喜爱早已偏离一般爱好，成了一种瘾，你无法控制瘾的发展，它会把人变成妖魔。我要你戒掉它。”

“可我如果我对你的喜爱也成了一种瘾呢？”艾伦说，“它也会把我变成妖魔吗？”

“我一直就在你的身边，”利威尔说“你不用为了满足它做任何事，它不会改变你。”

伯爵夫人发现儿子不再寻求动物心脏，不再易发脾气，又成了过去那个温和善良的孩子。不同的是，他身边多了一位先生，白日陪他阅读，夜间伴他入睡。他们形影不离，而在那先生身边的小伯爵，总是安然闲适。她惯来满足儿子的一切喜好，因而压下了流言，也不曾干涉。对于艾伦伯爵成年以后，那先生和他同床而寝，颈上遍布吻痕的事，也默许下来。

许许多多的夜晚，艾伦伯爵枕着利威尔的膝盖，喉中再度奇痒，旧瘾复发，央对方许他食一点动物心脏。利威尔态度坚决，从不答应，只是细致地亲吻小伯爵的面颊，勾得小伯爵被情欲填满，沉迷于他的身体，两人彻夜不寐，在极度疲倦中睡去为止。

两年过后，艾伦伯爵再不渴求动物心脏了，他白日拥抱利威尔，被一股安然的气息包裹，再不往困于饮食一角的过去瞥上一瞥。他夜里睡在利威尔身边，对方的心跳成为月下唯一的声响，砰，砰，砰。他微微一笑，对利威尔说，“比起它们，我更喜欢你。”

小伯爵的食瘾一消，活力与情欲也消失了。他静悄悄地病了，不再站立，不再坐起，不愿饮食，不见旁人，只有利威尔仍能获他允许，陪在他的身边。他被利威尔搂在怀里，望着对方洁白的衣袍，耳畔是稳而有力的心跳，砰，砰，砰，像一盏懒懒敲响的钟。他轻咳着笑了，“我要死了，利威尔，你是接我去天国的使者吗？”

他额上落了一个吻，没听到回答。他又说，“我只爱两样事物，心和你，我把第一件放弃了，就让我在你的陪伴下离开吧。”

他在利威尔的怀里终日沉睡，嘴边噙着怪异的微笑，安静地等待死神逼近。

入夏的一个夜晚，死神降临了小伯爵的住所。他隐没在巨大的黑兜帽下，饶有兴趣地观察相拥的小伯爵与他身旁的先生。这一空当，他被一位女士拦住了。

伯爵夫人遍寻名医，无法治好儿子的病，痛苦绝望之下只得扯住死神的衣袍，跪地不起，以求为儿子延续一些寿命。

死神望着跪地的母亲，兜帽之下的面孔一会儿哀戚，一会儿狞笑，最后他说，“起来吧，人类母亲，你的爱感动了我，我告诉你一个办法，能救你儿子的命。”

伯爵夫人大喜过望，立时倾听。

“起死回生是我的权力，再厉害的巫师也无法左右生死。”死神挥动手臂，黑色宽袖之下伸出枯白的一根手指，指向窗内相拥的二人。“你儿子身边那人，曾为了救活他母亲，同我做一个交易。我救活了他母亲，让她寿终正寝，作为代价，我给了他三百年的寿命。现在他母亲死了，他还有二百年可活。”

死神取出一把银刀，一个玉镯。“他既有两百年的寿命，你可以取来一点，分给你的儿子。给他套上这镯子，他便用不了巫术。你用这把刀，在他活着时挖出他的心脏，烹制熟了，给你儿子吃下，这就是最好的回生药，能让你儿子活到八十岁。”

伯爵夫人惊得说不出话，望着一镯一刀不住颤抖。

“别害怕，人类母亲，”死神轻笑，“那人早就活够了，你烹熟他的心脏，他才能慢慢死去，你是在帮他。你救了他，又救了你儿子，谁都会感激你。”

伯爵夫人握住了镯，接过了刀。

“你记住，”死神叮嘱她，“你儿子吃下心脏后，必须三日滴水不进。”

艾伦熟睡着，伯爵夫人轻悄悄地请利威尔出去说话。他静静地看了她一会儿，在那双红肿的、明显痛哭过的眼睛下妥协了。

“谢谢你陪着他这么多年，那孩子喜爱你，你能在他身边，愿意在他病成这样依然守着他，我这个做母亲的……”她哭了起来，“谢谢你。”

“您不必这么说。”利威尔扶着她，轻轻摇头，“我陪着他，不过是……”他惨然一笑，不再说话。

“哦，你看看，我都糊涂了，差点忘了找你的正事。”伯爵夫人取出一只玉镯，晶莹剔透，“这是他父亲去世前留给他的，要他送给他最心爱的人。你别看他平日里粘你，其实他也害怕，从不敢把这拿出来，怕你拒绝他。他现在，现在，”她抽泣着，“他现在快死了，没力气把这东西给你戴上了，我这个做母亲的总得帮帮他。这是他的心意，你得收下。哦，你收下吧，这样他才走得安心。”

“我不能收，夫人。”利威尔淡淡地望着镯子，“我受不起他的喜欢。”

她哀叹一声，见儿子最后的愿望难以实现，痛哭起来。利威尔在她几步远的地方站着。室内是将死的儿子，室外是绝望的母亲，她的悲伤打动了他，令他想起了自己的母亲。他轻叹一声，接过了镯子。

他一碰到镯子，它就跳上他的手腕，取不下来了。他没了力气，摔倒在地，“夫人，”他警惕道，“你遇见了谁。”

伯爵夫人不回答他的问题，她把软成一滩的巫师带到地下室，取出刀，满面坚毅，泪痕已干在脸上，“对不起。”但她的手颤抖着，迟迟没能落下。

“你不该这么做。”巫师没有半点力气，动不了分毫，仍试图劝她，“夫人，您儿子的生命被一股邪瘾支撑，终将化作妖魔，他终于放弃了那道邪瘾，就该让他作为人死去。”

“他可以不死，我能够救他！”她颤抖着双手，紧盯着她的眼睛，“你活了这么久，既然早不想活了，何不救救他？我没办法了，对不起，我没办法了……”

巫师摇摇头，“这几乎不可能救得了他。他已决定拥抱死亡，你该尊重他。”

“是你。”她忽而瞪大了眼睛，握刀的手不再抖了，“一定是你捣的鬼！你从一开始就想让他死去，你接近他，让他沉迷于你，都是为了让他死去！你害得我儿子变成这样，就该把心剖给他！”

“不，这不能……”她下了刀，巫师很快说不出话了。

这把银刀锋利无比，穿金裂石，她从未这般冷静，割开骨头，撕裂血肉，她鲜红的手掌捧出一颗仍在跳动的心脏，砰，砰，砰。

这颗心脏蹭着她的手掌，在烹饪的油锅里依然跳动，砰，砰，砰，等到每一寸每一点都熟透了，它才安静下来。

伯爵夫人切割烹熟的心脏，盛于盘中，端向小伯爵的卧室。

艾伦沉浸于悠远宁静的睡眠之中，这是一场永不清醒的梦，梦里暖风吹拂，利威尔正在给他念一首长诗，他在利威尔身边的草地上惬意闭目，不远处一头小鹿悠然散步。忽而一阵奇异的香气剑一般刺进梦里，他的喉间再次痒了起来，奇痒无比，他开始喊，开始抓，鹿跑了，利威尔不见了，他的整个梦晃动溃散。

他想要睁开眼睛，可它们闭了太久，沉重合拢，他皱皱鼻子，奇香钻入他的身体，勾动唇舌。他饿了，有了力气，几乎不敢相信、不能理解，自己花了那么多时间沉浸于无意义的睡眠。他口舌大动，囫囵间吞下块块食物，把那引得喉咙奇痒无比的香气皆吞下去。

朦胧间他听到女人的声音，带着笑声，含着哭腔，“慢点吃，”有人抚摸着他的脊背，“慢点吃，别噎着。”

他口腹之欲一满，立时安然睡去。不久喉咙火热，迅速红肿，胃部刺痛，通体滚烫，不停地抓挠全身，狠抠脖颈。

伯爵夫人最初还能按住儿子的双手，后来只得把他绑在床上，不久她再也无法忍受他的嚎叫，只能锁上儿子卧室的门，堵住双耳，把自己关进另一间卧室，不住流泪。第三天的晚上，她终于受不了了，再不忍心让儿子如此痛苦。她小心地倒了几滴水，浅浅铺满小勺子的底端，小心翼翼地给儿子灌了下去。

水滴刚碰到小伯爵的嘴唇，他便安静下来，几滴水喂下去，他已放下双手，呼吸平稳，睡着了。

第四天天一亮，小伯爵已完全健康了。

“利威尔呢。”他问。

“他啊，”伯爵夫人说，“他离开了。”

这样啊。艾伦想，他离开时，我必定像极了完全死去的模样，他以为完成了承诺，才放下我远走。

小伯爵重病康复、起死回生，伯爵夫人高兴极了，为了让儿子开心，还特地让仆人在晚餐上加了一道烧鹿心。小伯爵沉默一会儿，眉开眼笑，开始享用，待食了几片，又皱起双眉，不再动叉。“以后没必要做了。”他说，“这简直难以下咽。”

艾伦伯爵曾有一套心脏口感理论，野猪的心粗硬，鹅的心油腻，鸡的心平庸，独独鹿心鲜嫩可口。它现在站不住脚了，连鹿心也在他口中食之无味了。可他却记得一种味道，奇香扑鼻，勾动大欲，食之不尽，每每渴求。

利威尔已然不在身边，又难以找寻，艾伦伯爵于是由着自己把昔日爱好捡起来，聊以度日。动物心脏再次成为他餐桌的常客，他尝了天鹅心脏，蜥蜴心脏，马的心脏，貂的心脏，全部味道平平，苦苦寻不到那次朦胧间尝过的美味。

小伯爵的喉咙再次痒了，他食用了许多动物心脏，全都无法止痒，必须找到那天晚上的美味才行。他的餐桌上摆了更多的动物心脏，仍然苦寻不见。在被痛痒折磨了几天几夜难以入眠后，小伯爵终于累得睡着了。他梦到自己躺在利威尔身边，贴着对方胸膛，倾听那总是令他安静的心跳，一声又一声，砰，砰，砰。

他在半夜里醒了，四下寂静，只有耳边微弱的声响，砰，砰，砰。恍惚间他以为利威尔回来了，赤着脚跳下床满室寻找，找了许久，翻得满室一片狼藉，仍不见半个人影。他找不到利威尔，可仍能听见对方的心跳，砰，砰，砰。

忽然，他抬起手，按住自己胸膛。

砰，砰，砰。

沉稳安静，如夕阳下阵阵晚钟，这是利威尔的心跳声。

它在我的胸膛里？

那利威尔在哪呢？

艾伦走出卧室，走向长廊，手掌按着胸膛，脚下变换方向。他掌下的心跳一直平稳，平稳，忽而加快了节奏。艾伦定住脚步，循着此刻的方向，顺着加快的心跳，向下走去。

他打开了陈旧的地下室。

利威尔靠在地下室的一角，周身满是干血，浸透血液的白袍变得黑褐，皱起泛硬，胸口一汪血洞，骨肉可见。他的血几乎流干了，皮肤呈现尸体的青白色，不腐无味。

他的眼睛却半睁着，顺着艾伦的脚步声，眼珠滚了一滚，眼皮轻眨。

艾伦在他面前半跪下来，平静地望着他，一阵空茫。

“你连心脏都没有了，”小伯爵喃喃道，“为什么还要活着呢。”

小伯爵伸出手掌，轻轻拢住利威尔的脖颈，紧接着拧断他的脖子。

他又举起死人的手腕，狠狠敲打，摔碎了那从未见过的玉镯。

死人这才是他熟悉的样子了。一袭白衣，再无装饰，是他一贯要求的样子。

他又扯自己的衣服，去擦死人衣物上的血迹，他擦啊擦啊，终于发现那血再也擦不掉了，这才哭了起来。

小伯爵凿开墙面，抱起死人，小心翼翼地把他放入空隙，接着再次挥锄，一下一下，将死人砌进了墙面。

咚，咚，咚。

第二日，小伯爵微笑着张开双臂，拥抱母亲。“我睡得那样香甜，您为何要唤醒我呢。”伯爵夫人在他怀中剧烈颤抖，不一会儿安静下去。小伯爵松开手，她散在地上，他鲜红的手掌中攥着一颗心脏。

他把心脏细细地烹调，慢慢咀嚼，眯起眼睛，长叹一声。“这真是我一度渴求的美味了。只是可惜，味道比他差了不少。”

他的喉咙依然会痒，但他再也不愁止痒的方法了。

病后康复的小伯爵有了奇异的速度，惊人的力量，双手穿金裂石，双脚飞岩无影。夜下的城中常见一抹迅疾身影，身披陈旧的黑色斗篷。

小伯爵的住所已不见仆人了，他的每日三餐依然有一道心脏，亲自细细烹调。

他有了一套新的心脏口感理论，老年人的心寡淡，中年人的心油腻，男人的心常囫囵，女人的心宜细品。孩童的心使人潸然泪下，少女的心最为鲜嫩可口。

他的喉咙依然会痒，却再也不同这痒做斗争了，他期盼它，并满足它。

艾伦伯爵夜下回屋，望着鲜活少女，剜下其胸中心脏。他叹口气，打算处理尸体，再去储存心脏，他做这些工作太久了，久到已生出一腔烦闷。他望望手中心脏，又觉得痒了，便决定先行烹调，免得处理尸体倒掉胃口。

他烹好心脏，慢慢品着，忽听一阵声响，细微断续。

咚，咚，咚。

他摇摇头，继续享用。那声音变大了。

咚，咚，咚。

他终于抬头。

利威尔站在他的面前，披着染满干血的袍子，皮肤是尸体的青白色，手脚指甲脱落，满是挣扎的痕迹。

“艾伦。”他说。

小伯爵在他的注视下颤抖了，一双眼里，是愤怒，是悲伤，“你早就知道邪瘾的存在，就应该让我沉睡，你却让我活下来！我已经不是我了……我已经不能面对你了。”

“死神给了我三百年的寿命，我还有两百年可活，全在那颗心脏上。”利威尔说，“把它烹熟了，让它死在你的身体里，我能死去，你能用我最初的寿命活着，这或许是个解决办法。但你是不能饮水的，一点水也会让它活过来。”他轻哼一声，苦笑起来，“你没法得救，你母亲哪里舍得你受一点苦。它在那水中化了，已活在你的身体里。”

伯爵的喉咙仍在痒，烹好的少女心脏仍在他的面前，他却没再拿起刀叉。所有的麻木，所有的冷酷，悉数褪去，一时间，他又像那个可爱温和、懂事善良的孩子了。

艾伦出神地望着利威尔，“把你的心脏取回去，我不想这样活着了，不能再害人了，让我重新沉睡吧。”

“你还没听明白吗？”利威尔冷笑，“它活在你的身体里了，融入血液，散入骨骼，它就是你。它在你的身体里，你无法死去。它是属于我的，我也无法死去。”

艾伦静默半晌，“可你回来了，”他在发抖，“我不想让瘾控制我了。”

“不要怕，艾伦。”利威尔说，“我会陪着你。”

多天后，卫兵循着尸体的腐味逮捕了艾伦伯爵。伯爵仍出神地坐在餐桌前，面前一盘早已腐坏的心脏，室内一具早已烂掉的尸体。

伯爵目不转睛地盯着一个方向，那个方向静静地坐了一个人，披着陈旧的黑色斗篷，穿着洁白的衣袍。

卫兵逮捕了伯爵，再去抓那个人时，那人已不见了。

艾伦伯爵供述所有罪行，在晨曦时分走向断头台。

他温顺地伏在断头台上，望着远处的方向。

那里站着一个小个子的人，身披黑色斗篷，身穿洁白衣袍。

他闭上眼睛，轻呼一声，打算睡觉了。

斧头砍了三下，才将这头颅从拼命挽留它的身体上分离。

罪犯的尸体被运往尸山。

黑色的斗篷前往尸山，偷出伯爵的身体，燃起大火，将心脏曾经居住的躯体化为灰烬。

可他仍然活着。

三天过后，他听到了一种声响。

咚，咚，咚。

小伯爵的头颅跳向他的脚边，头颅的嘴角满是鲜血，口中含着碎肉，眼角流出热泪。

“还在。”头颅说，“痒还在，我还在，我无法控制它。”头颅的双眼茫然圆睁，泪流不止，“我不想让它控制我了。”

他抱起头颅，细细地洗净嘴角的血，口中的肉，擦干流泪的脸。

在头颅的额上吻了一下。

头颅在他的怀中睡着了，他抱着头颅，放入木匣，上了锁。

两百年来，不老不死的巫师，抱着不能打开的木匣，不停地变换居所。

再过三年，他和木匣终能化为尘土。

在那些到来之前，这几天，仍有人见过他。

他靠着一棵树，手捧一本书，在念一首长诗。

不远处一只小鹿悠然散步。

他念上几句，便停上一停。

身边一只木匣，发出轻轻响声。

咚，咚，咚。


End file.
